Franceball
Franceball '''is a cultural and economically successful countryball who is now married to Germanyball and has become the mother of EUball, but as the snob that she once was, can still have friendly rivalry against her husband, or more often, her brother UKBall. Franceball also retained some of her imperial possessions, such as French Guyana, which cannot into independence. Lastly Franceball is not the best at fighting, usually getting help from big friend USAball, and if need be, her pacifistic yet still extremely strong husband. Ancient History (200BC-1200AD) Franceball was once known as Gaulball, the Celtic twin of UKball. Both of them were adopted by SPQRball, a harsh trainer but otherwise a loving stepfather who taught them technology, Latin, and the art of Imperialism. When SPQRball died, however, they were left as orphans, and the once-siblings, became rivals who always tried to up each other in the game of World Domination, to be the one and only successor of SPQRball, aka the Imperium. The siblings have always fought each other ever since. After he defeated the barbarians on her clay in the 600s, she became a powerful empire in Europe. In 843, while Englandball reestablished relative control over his clay, Franceball (then known as Frankball) expanded his empire into Spain and Burgundy, but his clay was divided into East and West Francia around 900. In 1066, his step-brother Normandyball invaded Englandball's clay, resulting in Franceball's political and cultural domination of Englandball's clay. In 1154, Englandball kicked Normandyball out of his clay, and began a series of wars against his brother. They went poorly for him in the 1200s, but he slowly got better at warfare. He had also fought with him in the Holy Land, to reclaim it from the Muslim Arabballs in the Crusades. Medieval France (1200-1610) The Hundred Years' War was a series of conflicts waged from 1337 to 1453 pitting Englandball, against Franceball for control of his clay. Here is a full list of English-French rivalry. Englandball soon got better than his sister at war, and defeated her at Crecy in 1346, and Poitiers in 1356. To make matters worse for her, the Black Death destroyed most of her resources in the 1340s and 1350s, but she had the pleasure of watching it spread to Englandball and also watching his civil war, known as the Wars of the Roses. In 1415, after a particularly humiliating defeat by her brother at Agincourt, after which almost half her clay was occupied by him, she secretly vowed to get her act together again. In 1429, she did just that, kicking his arse at Orleans and retaking Paris. But in 1431, with Burgundyball's help, Englandball captured and burned her secret to power. However, Burgundyball abandoned Englandball, and Franceball reclaimed most of her clay in 1453, with the exception of Calais. By the 1480s, Franceball had recovered from the trouble caused in the Hundred Years' War, and was moving into the Renaissance of the 1500s. Apart from the occasional war with Englandball in 1512 and 1525/6, tensions between the two siblings lowered as they celebrated together at the Field of the Cloth of Gold in 1520. In 1555, Franceball reclaimed Calais from Englandball, and set about organising her army and navy for exploration, colonisation, and trade. In 1559, however, Franceball ended her alliance with Englandball's brother Scotlandball, after he became Presbyterian, and kicked her out of Leith, and set about massacring Protestant Huguenots in 1572. She also began reclaiming her frontiers. By 1600, she had some overseas colonies, and was gaining greater influence in Europe. Ancien Regime (1610-1789) In the 1660s, Franceball had become a rich and prosperous nation. However, she had been badly traumatised by the Thirty Years War. The resulting Peace of Westphalia in 1648 had seen the European political spectrum shift dramatically, and in 1682, Franceball completed an ambitious project of hers, the Palace of Versailles, which rivalled all other palaces in Europe. She had also made some conquests in the 1670s and 1680s. She was also involved in European conflicts, such as the Nine Years War, and the War of the Spanish Succession in the 1700s. She had also not forgotten about Englandball's humiliation of herself in the Middle Ages, and tried to extract revenge by suporting the Catholic Irelandball in 1691 against Englandball, albeit half-heartedly. In 1718, Franceball briefly reconciled with her brother, the newly-united UKball to fight Spainball in the War of the Quadruple Alliance (1718-1720). In 1730, Franceball was at a new height, having a string of colonies in the Americas, governed by her son New Franceball, and an alliance with the soon-to be anschlussed Madrasball. She had adopted children such as San Domingoball (later succeded by her son Haitiball), Martiniqueball, and Guadelopeball. And yet, she wanted more. In 1745, the War of the Austrian Sucession saw her take most of Austrian Netherlandsball's clay, only to be forced to hand it back in 1748 by the Treaty of Aix-la-Chapelle. Her desperate attempts to get revenge on UKball culminated in the Seven Years War of 1754-1763, during which he lost battle after battle in Europe, India, America, and the Carribean. The humiliating Treaty of Paris in 1763 saw her lose most of her American possessions, and New Franceball was adopted by UKball to be raised with Thirteeen Coloniesball. In 1776, Thirteen Coloniesball declared independence from his father UKball, and seeing her chance to get even with her brother, sent supplies and ammunition to help her nephew, and she went personally in 1778 to help him. Despite UKball's help from Iroquoisball and Hesseball, he was unable to prevail, and was forced to pull out of America in 1781, after the Siege of Yorktown, and another Treaty of Paris in 1783 forced him to recognize his son as the newly-independent USAball. Helping her nephew, however, had cost Franceball a lot of money, which meant she was now deeply in debt. Her extravagant lifestyle contributed to her financial problems, and despite scientific breakthroughs and discoveries in the Enlightenment, new ideals of Liberty and Equality had penetrated her mind, and in 1789, she had a complete personality change. This alarmed UKball and the other European balls who were still conservatively minded. Revolution and Napoleonic Wars (1789-1815) In 1792, Franceball declared herself to be a republic, and won the Battle of Valmy against Austriaball attempting to seize her clay. The First Coalition was formed against her by UKball and Austriaball, and as a result, in 1793, Franceball set about purging her memories of the Bourbon past. However, she found herself descending into madness and schizophrenia, as the civil war in the Vendee (1793-1796) and the Terror (1793-94) nibbled away at her sanity. But by 1795, she had a new personality, the first European republic ball, and set about taking her lands back. In 1796-7, she invaded Piedmontball, Savoyball and the Papal Statesball's clay, emptying Vatican Cityball's treasury, and marching into Vienna. The Second Coalition was formed to stop her in 1793, and his brother UKball blockaded her port at Toulon in 1797, but failed to stop her advancing upon Maltaball and Egyptball in 1798. He did succeed in destroying her ships at the Battle of the Nile while she was distracted by Ottoman Empireball in Syria, so in 1799, she left Egypt and returned to Europe. In 1800, Franceball defeated Austriaball at the Battle of Marengo, and defeated Holy Roman Empireball the following year. The Peace of Amiens in 1802 that came after UKball's temporary defeat offered her a bit of a breather, but she realized she was running low on funds. So in 1803, she sold her Louisiana Territory to USAball for 15,000,000 USD, and declared herself an Empire in 1804. However, her navy was utterly annihilated at the Battle of Trafalgar in 1805 by UKball, and realizing she was better at land warfare, she spent most of her money on her army. In 1805/6, she won the twin battles of Jena and Austerlitz against Prussiaball, and the Confederation of the Rhine, which gave her domination of Continental Europe. She implemented the Continental System, an attempt to embargo UKball into submission. Austriaball was defeated again in 1809 at the battle of Wagram, and the Treaty of Schobrunn was signed. In 1808, she began the Peninsular War (1808-1814), against Spainball, who no longer co-operated with her, and she took Madrid in 1809, forcing Portugalball and Kingdom of the Two Siciliesball into exile. By 1811, Franceball ruled much of Europe, having defeated the Third and Fourth and Fifth Coalitions, with Austriaball, UKball and Prussiaball subdued. Drunk on sucess, she invaded Russiaball's massive clay via Warsaw. She advanced into Smolensk and Moscow, which Russiaball had destroyed in advance, so she found nothing. Starving and bitterly cold and disappointed, she headed home, only to find the road blocked at Maloyaroslavets, forcing her into combat with Russiaball at Borodino in winter 1812. She won the battle, but the winter caused her to weaken, and she barely made it back to her clay, with her prestige in tatters. The War of the Sixth Coalition saw Franceball shamed further by the Confederation of the Rhine and Prussiaball at the Battle of Leipzig in 1813, and her defeat in Spain in 1814. By 1814, the armies of the Sixth Coalition were advancing on her clay, and she decided to abdicate to Elba. However, she escaped, and by June 1815, she was back on her former clay, with her army back, and she marched on Brussels, but was stopped at Les Quatres Bras, where she defeated Prussiaball. However, UKball and Prussiaball managed to finally defeat her at the Battle of Waterloo, whereupon she was given therapy by the Concert of Europe, and her personality changed back into her old self (mostly). Her Bonapartist sentiments were sent to UKball's son St. Helenaball, and they died in 1821. Revolutions and Wars (1815-1914) After 1815, the Concert of Europe was set up to help Europe recover from Franceball's rampage. She became once again, a secondary power to UKball, who dominated the world unquestionably during the Pax Britannica, and focused on overseas colonies. Her continental possessions had been removed from her, and in the 1820s and 1830s she invaded much of the Algerian coastline, seizing control from the Barbary pirates. In 1830, she had another change of personality, albeit a much smaller one this time, which did not have much effect upon her. In 1832, she had a brief period of schizophrenia. Franceball took advantage of the Industrial Revolution to expand her economy and industry. She had yet another personality change in 1848, along with Austriaball, and Prussiaball, and declared herself a republic once again. However, in 1852, she became an Empire again. This time, she sought to co-operate with her brother, having matured. They worked together in the Crimean War against Russiaball with Ottoman Empireball in 1853-56, and again in 1859-60 in Qing Chinaball's clay in the Second Opium War. During the Second Empire, Franceball adopted Savoieball and Niceball from Sardiniaball, who later became Italyball in 1861, and then she experienced a revival in the arts and sciences, with new buildings , such as the Pantheon, the Opera Garnier, and the Napoleon III apartments in the Louvre. Franceball claimed new colonies by adopting New Caledoniaball in 1853, and Cochinchinaball, Tonkinball, and Indochinaball in 1862. However, Franceball's luck declined from 1863 onwards. She tried to help Austriaball onto Mexicoball's clay, but Mexicoball defeated them both, and she left in frustration. In 1866, Austriaball and Prussiaball were at war with each other, and Prussiaball and the North German Confederation tried to gain Franceball's guarantee of neutrality. She was too busy eyeing Luxembourgball's clay to notice, however, and after an unsatisfactory reply was produced to Prussiaball, she invaded Franceball's clay in 1870, defeating her at Metz and Sedan, and laying siege to Paris. She was humiliated once more, and sought revenge after Prussia, who became Reichtangle, or Imperial Germanyball in 1871, and took her Alsace-Lorraine clay. After the defeat of 1870, Franceball descended into madness again, but the Third Republic was declared in 1871, and came to be a long-lasting cure for Franceball's constant fits of madness and personality changes. By 1884, she had recovered enough to participate in the Scramble of Africa, forcefully adopting Senegalball, Gabonball, Upper Voltaball, Tunisiaball and Dahomeyball. She gradually became stable again, donating and receiving gifts (the Statue of Liberty to USAball in 1886, and the Eiffel Tower in 1889), and entered the prosperity of the Belle Epoque of the 1890s, with only the Dreyfuss Affair of 1895 to worry her. She invaded Madagascar in 1895, and formed alliances with her brother UKball in 1904, and Russiaball, in 1907, to form the Triple Entente, or the Entente Cordiale, to protect herself against Reichtangle's growing strength. She longed to recover Alsace-Lorraine, so when war broke out in 1914, she enthusiastically launched Plan 17, and attacked Reichtangle's western Rhine border. World Wars (1914-1945) However, Reichtangle had activated his Schliffen Plan, and attacked through Belgiumball's clay, which slowed him down slightly, giving Franceball valuable time to mobilize her army. Franceball defended Paris at the Miracle of the Marne, while her brother outflanked Reichtangle in the Race to the Sea. In 1915, Reichtangle used poison-gas and aerial-bombers at Mons, and wounded Franceball at Neuve-Chapelle and Verdun in 1916. By 1917, the tide of war was turning, as the Allies captured all of Reichtangle's overseas colonies, and despite Russiaball's personality change, they were supplemented by USAball's help, who helped defeat Reichtangle at the Meuse-Argonne offensive in spring 1918. Franceball and UKball accepted an armistice, which went into effect on the 11th of November, 1918. Reichtangle was completely dismembered, and his son, Germanyball, was forced by Franceball to pay massive reparations of 6.6 billion pounds, and also forced to sign the humiliating Treaty of Versailles in 1919 at the Paris Peace Conference. Alsace-Lorraine clay was returned to Franceball, who recieved the Levant, Kamerunball, Togolandball, and the Saarland as well, and Germanyball was forbidden from uniting with Austriaball, or arming the Rhinelands, bordering Franceball's clay. When hyperinflation set in in Germanyball's clay in 1923, he tried to postphone payments, only for an enraged Franceball to occupy his Ruhr clay. She left in 1925, after Germanyball signed the Locarno Treaties, and joined the League of Nations, of which she was a founding member of, in 1926, satisfied that she was now safe. She also signed the Kellogg-Briand Pact of 1928 in favour of disarmament, but just as it looked as though the world was headed for peace, it was plunged into the Great Depression by the Wall Street Crash in USAball's stock market in 1929. Without USAball's loans, Franceball's economies ground to a halt, as Germanyball became Nazi Germanyball, intent on avenging Reichtangle in 1933, and Italyball became fascist. Not wanting another War, UKball and Franceball used a policy of appeasement in the 1930s, which included giving Nazi Germanyball the Saarland back, allowing him to rearm the Rhinelands, take back Schleswig, and re-occupy Danzig. After the 1938 Anschluss, and the Czech crisis of 1938, the 1933 Four Powers Pact and the Munich Agreement were signed, but immediately over-stepped by Nazi Germanyball in 1939 when he invaded Polandball's clay. In 1939-1940, Nazi Germany blitzkrieged through Denmarkballs clay, Norwayball's clay, the Low Countries, and invaded Franceball's clay, by coming around the Maginot Line and taking Paris. She was raped, and fled to her brother UKball's clay after their defeat at Dunkirk. Her German son Vichy Franceball was trained to govern Franceball's former clay for his father, who invaded the Balkans, Greeceball's clay, and Eastern Europe. In 1941, Japanball, who had invaded her adoptive son French Indochinaball's clay bombed USAball's navy at Pearl Harbour, causing him to enter the war. He was given permission to land in Franceball's North African possessions, via Operation Torch, to drive Nazi Germanyball out of North Africa. Meanwhile, Sovietball had defeated Nazi Germanyball in 1943 at Stalingrad and Kursk, while the battle of El-Alamein was won by the Allies. In 1944, French troops landed at the beaches of southern France and Monte Cassio in Operation Dragoon, and also in Normandy in June 1944. Franceball liberated Paris in September, and the Allies pushed into the Ardennes in the winter of 1944-45. By May 1945, Nazi Germanyball was dead, followed by Vichy Franceball, who was dissolved, and Japanball, who was bombed by USAball. Sovietball and the Western Allies partitioned Nazi Germanyball's clay formally in 1948, and the following year, Franceball gave her sector to Nazi Germanyball's son, West Germanyball, and they joined NATO. She became a permanent member of the newly-formed UN security council, and declared the Fourth Republic. Modern History (1945-present) In 1946, Franceball's adoptive son French Indochinaball was getting stroppy for independence, and Franceball was forced to yield it to him in 1954, after Dien Bien Phu fell. Algeriaball was next to campaign for independence, gaining it after a brief war in 1962. After 1964, most of Franceball's adopted children eventually sought their own ways in the world, with the exception of French Guianaball. The Fifth Republic was declared in 1958 and Franceball finally got married to West Germanyball and gave birth to EUball, then known as the European Economic Coal and Steel Community in 1957, following the Treaty of Rome in 1956. Franceball developed her own stockpile of nuclear weapons in the 1960s, and left NATO in 1966. In 1968, Franceball had a brief period of madness again, but this was soon resolved. In 1969, she invested in the Concorde with her brother UKball, and got rid of her guillotine in 1981, after it's last use in 1977. By now, Franceball's relevance had declined greatly, but she was still quite influential. She stood by as USAball and Sovietball fought each other in their Cold War, and only conducted a series of bomb tests in the South Pacific in 1985. In 1990, the Eastern Bloc collapsed, and Franceball's husband West Germanyball was reunited with his long lost estranged brother East Germanyball. Sovietball died the following year, and his former slaves were welcomed into the EU's home. By 2000, Franceball had become one of the wealthiest countrires in the world, and adopted the Euro in 2001. In 2015, Franceball's capital, Paris was attacked by ISISball, then Franceball wanted Bulgariaball's help to get rid of terrors, because she was now furious at the kebabs. Personality Franceball has been portrayed as a female here. This is very complementary: Germanyball, a wörkaholic engineer and the breadwinner of the European family, is almost always portrayed as the father-figure who may be stern but concerned with the prosperity of his European family, while Franceball, cultured and valuing the finer things in life such as the Arts, is almost always portrayed as the teacher and educator of the European family. Franceball was what Japanball would call a Tsundere: she acts aggressive (as an Arrogant and snobbish brat) on the outside, but when you break through that hard baguette, was in fact adorable and lovable. This dynamic with fellow Tsundere, Germanyball (a strict, overbearing wörkaholic on the outside, yet in the inside a lively lover of high culture and having lots of fun), while supervised under the guidance of their mutual caretaker USAball, led to their eventual marriage and the conception of EUball, who possessed the best of both her parents, both of Franceball's beautiful culture and Germanyball's super science. UKball, her brother and once-rival, may still be caring (if a bit bullyish) but refused to meddle in the affairs of the new family and therefore never adopted the Euro.Before the marriage Franceball was male from 200BC-1940AD and began transitioning from male to female in 1940AD-1958AD and by 1958 Franceball finally became female on 1958 Relationships * Gaulball - Ancestor * SPQRball - Father * South Koreaball - Not bad. Not good relationships because of dog meat, but now ok because of Hallyu and Samsung. * UKBall - her brother and worst frenemy (ever). But he helped her in 1914 AND 1940, so they generally get along well nowadays. However its never too late to call him "rosbif". * Germanyball - husband and lover. Shares mutual ancestor, Frankball. But she hates his grandfather and father, Reichtangle and Nazi Germanyball(If he is male he is a employee of EUROCORP). * Reichtangle - REMOVE KAISER WÜRST! REMEMBER 1871! * Nazi Germanyball - '''MON DIEU REMOVE FASCIST DEVILS FROM PREMISES FRANCE STRONK NOT CAN INTO DIRTY ALLEMANGE PARCE QUE C'EST UN CHIEN STUPIDE REMOVE NAZI 1940 NEVER FORGET!!!!!!!!!! * Vietnamball - his/her adoptive son. Went through a rebellious phase to become independent from his mother, along with his brothers Algeriaball and Cambodiaball. * Polandball - Little friend. I gave him indepedence. * Quebecball - Moi son who was abducted by repressive brother. VIVE LE QUEBEC LIBRE!!! * EUball- Mon favorite son!! * Belgiumball - His/Her Older son/nephew in the time when he/she was married(Brothers) with Netherlandsball. * USAball - Thanks for buying Louisiana Purchase from me and liberating me from Nazi France * Armeniaball - A good old friend who she helped rescue from kebabs once, back when he/she was involved in kebab removal. Always certain to exchange votes with him at Eurovision. * Turkeyball - Dirty kebab, maybe not so bad these days but she still don't want her child EUball hanging around with his bad influence. * Japanball - Fanboy and follower. * Qatarball- I gib him weapons * Indiaball - I gib him weapons also. * Italyball - Mon stepbrother. We both descend from SPQRball. However he won't accept that I have best cuisine and les best vins. Honhon, silly Italie. * Portugalball - Another of mes stepbrothers. But I don't know pourquoi zere is so Portuguese in me. Too much. * Algeriaball - MON DIEU REMOVEZ COUSCOUS WORST KEBAB WORST SON TU ES L'ARAB IDIOT TU ES L'ARAB SMELL. RETURN TO YOUR PRECIEUSE MECCA. YUO LIVE IN A TENT, YUO VIVEZ IN A ZOO ACCORDS D'EVIAN NEVER FORGET ! Mon North African son. * ISISball- '''VOUS WILL PAY FOR WHAT VOUS DEED TO MY 407 PARISIANS AND FOR ATTACKING PARIS VOUS PIECE OF MERDE! SAY SORRY NOW BEFORE U GET ANSCHLUSSED BY ROSKIE! MON SONS WILL SOUTIEN MON AND ALL OF MON NOT SONS WILL TOO! MON DIEU! VOUS IS WORST KEBAB! JE WANT TO KEEP VOUS ALIVE AND MAKE VOUS SUFFER LIKE NAZI MADE JEW SUFFER DURING LE HOLOCAUSTE!,SOON TU WILL REGRET WHAT YOU DID TO LA PARIS! '''Soon it will not be on le map anymore. * Louisianaball - Mon son who Amerique purchased from mon. Je love him. * Kebab Removers- I really need your help! Save Paris from another anschluss. * Haitiball - Rebellion against French authority very expansive for moi to force me to give up my terroitories * Arkansasball - Part of the purchase. * Missouriball - Part of the purchase. * Iowaball - Part of the purchase and our flags are simular. * Okayamaball - Part of the purchase. * Kansasball - Part of the purchase * Nebraskaball - Part of the purchase. * Minnesotaball - Part of the purchase. * North Dakotaball - Part of the purchase. * South Dakotaball - Part of the purchase. * New Mexicoball -Part of the purchase. * Texasball - Part of the purchase. * Montanaball - Part of the purchase. * Wyomingball - Part of the purchase. * Coloradoball - Part of the purchase. * Albertaball - Part of the purchase. * Saskatchewanball - Part of the purchase. Quotes *"Hon Hon Hon." *"Zis is an outrage!" *"Idiot tourists!" *"Ma baguette is cold!" *"Baguette, baguette, oui, oui." *"Je surrender" *"Mon Dieu!" *"Protest?" *"Je suis en strike!" *"Sacrebleu!" Comics Gallery Europe likes rotten things.png England_Builds_New_PylonsS2E2.jpg France card.png Franceballattack.png France circa 1870.png|French Empire in ~1870 France polandball.png|France knows where to get trusty unbiased advice (440Hertz) 1011946 394020717383225 790434261 n.jpg Better safe than Sorry.png Neighbors.png Russia's meaning.png 23rd time's a charm.png Istanbul, not Constantinople.png The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg There can only be one emperor.jpg Table flip.jpg Nuclear dominance.jpg Invasions.png France Charlie Hebdo.png|Je suis Charlie... suprise anslush.png|Surprise Anschlürp respect the innocent dead.png je suis charlie.png|Je suis Charlie 925506 679124568823877 945670925 n.jpg Borkpocalipse last of us.png Ping-a-pong.png PolandballCoscience.png Polandball179 copy 2.png France&Scotland&UKBall.png MzJqmlP.png 1462946 336851479848540 5836214787270611128 n.png 1546048 551553828273397 745901326 n.png|"AHEM!" ISISvsRussia.jpg PDkyXj7.png Polandball&FranceEvilPlan.gif 10966505 1565764940359521 919968389 n.jpg France&MuricaReconcile.png Imgres-1422924676.jpg 10928998 369859049852556 3013967334802586500 n.jpg RqTPl7S.png Country-balls-france-cannot-into-defense.png 423935 379182325533731 1130207445 n.jpg CTG40mJ.png VLlqPmm.png 0UrF2nI.png H9WMXUC.png Ikv3YlN.png RzTDWbi.png.png QcvGe22.png Mn0gWn6.png Food.png zq9qpnk.jpg Z1tvf5E.png u3Oousq.png qa7DNoS.png N27xghs.png auQ84PZ.png ABMf9ns.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png tcNr1YQ.png qgv5uVh.png Qb45NCS.png Reddit koleye Reconciliation in Europe.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 2).png The Future of Morocco.png France's flag.png France-icon.png A tale of friendship.png France Antarctiqueball.png Battle of France.png France-map.png France Charlie Hebdo.png Catalonia&Germany&France.png France&Scotland&UKBall.png France circa 1870.png France card.png France flagg.jpg Nouvelle france.png Uk and France.png France&MuricaReconcile.png FRANCE.png France polandball.png Country-balls-france-cannot-into-defense.png Free France new.png UK, Ireland, France and Germany.jpg Kingdom of France new.png Bg0skeX.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Laughs of the world.png 8HnJilg.png WSsw0au.png France.png U0VkdN5.png 'i1F8ACS.png EOBZzx7.png 'vb8UWCf.png KDj7zER.png SkFYVXe.png 'w8Ddr0v.png 's2chH6I.png Opera Mundi new.png KM7jUxg.png A2PeHcU.png 2Accbzc.png 2zYuDBH.png Hotje4q.png Country-balls-parenting.png Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png VPx5bJ8.png VPAePlc.png 'difY7rG.png IMaV1pv.png 'ldTDMmC.png 1yUy0Ii.png TDLNa52.png 'aUKASy4.png BckPBvD.png TYCRAOn.png 'a1EPHpM.png 3aUStp5.png 'rzWLj6B.png Gi8Kt1N.png Br0jrGh.png Ll56ZnX.png 'pEqSpSN.png 4ONYlGu.png 84wEmWH.png 7PFEp9E.png Q4D0pUT.png 'm0CR404.png 2Ct7uWk.png FO85LzY.png JbbeI87.png YXlC2Mk.png VoNkUek.png HugBVAZ.png 'g7k3hC3.png 1Qfauen.png 2LNilqv.png Native Kiss.png QyUlo27.png 'rcRHrHv.png 'p21IyS6.png 'zbBRze0.png CAJIl2w.png FFzwTVp.png AwdO2W5.png E56Yu6W.png W76iTS3.png DEYyRS6.png 'kCcVmZY.png 'pKaXt3y.png Opera_Mundi.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png A_little_group.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png *No true Scotsman *The Hideous Links *Facebook page cs:Francieball es:Franciaball fr:Franceballe it:Franciaball nl:Frankrijkbal pl:Franceball ru:Франция __FORCETOC__ Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Crybaby Category:Modern Countryball Category:NATO Category:Catholic Category:EU Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Former kebab removers Category:French Category:La Francophonie Category:Latin Category:Characters Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Former Superpowers Category:Empire Category:France Category:Romance Category:Caucasoid Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Norse Vikings Category:Danish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Euro € Category:Homosex Lover Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Cultural Marxism Category:Nuclear Powers Category:Secular Category:Atheist Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:French speaking countryball Category:Anschluss Category:Republic Category:Wine Category:Anti-Communism Category:Three lines Category:Napoleon Category:French Speaking Countryballs Category:French Toast Category:French Bread Category:World Cup Host Category:Euroball Founder Category:OSCE Category:ISIS Removers Category:Homosex Category:Transgender Category:Former Tea Removers Category:Former Homosex removers Category:Superpowers Category:ISISball Haters